Shikari Heart Healer Book I
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: an old tale i found and fixed. do not flame the story.


The Shirkairi Heart Healer Saga

Book 1: Hearts Own

Ch.1 Fledging

Dateline 4.4 billion years before modern man:

The planets are formed.

Dateline 4.3 billion years before modern man:

Simple cell organisms appear.

Dateline 4.2 billion years before modern man:

Complex cell organisms appear.

Dateline 4.1 billion years before modern man:

Early humans first appear.

Dateline 4.0 billion years before modern man:

Permanent human civilizations appear, along with early modern humans.

Dateline 1,021 years before modern man:

Shirkairi Heart Island is formed and isolated from outsiders.

The skies are clear and blue. A tribe of Shirkairi known as the Heart Wolves roams their territory in search of a cure to lost memories. Memories are precious to this particular tribe of Shirkairi. "Chief we must leave Shirkairi Heart Island, the Heart Wolf damans it." Spoke the shaman of the tribe. "Then let it be so." So they left in the hopes of a cure. And so the first Heart Healers were born of the brave men that left, but it would be the descendent of a common warrior that would be the chosen one of the Heart Wolf it's self. And she would come 1,005 years later.

Ch.2 Young Jamie

Dateline 1,003 years after the first heart healers were born:

Young Shirkairi Fire Reader to be Ali is born.

Dateline 1,005 years after the first heart healers were born:

Young Shirkairi Heart Healer to be Jamie is born in June and young Shirkairi Empath to be Jinn is born in July.  
Dateline 1,009 years after the first heart healers were born:

Jamie's powers are discovered.

A child's laughter pierces his thoughts; lately a wolf image had been bugging his sleep with images of a small child, a little girl really. He looked down on the street scene below him. The girl walked happily with her mother, that was till he saw a couple of men approach the mother and child. He was actually concerned for the child at lest that he didn't notices his college appear beside him. "What are you staring at Xigbar?" asked his college. He, Xigbar, replied "that look" his college also watched what happened. The child ran off to get help but was corned in an ally. Xigbar and his college darted after the evil men that smelt the child. The child cowered in a corner. She wasn't expecting him to save her. "Axel get the child out of here, to her mother preferably." Xigbar ordered. Axel gentiliJinn picked up the little girl and got to her mother who was looking for her. The mother said "bless you sir, you and your friend saved my daughter's life." At that Xigbar appeared at Axel's side and said "is she ok?" the little girl normally shy, clung on to Axel saying "don't leave Hero" Axel was shocked, never in his life had any one called him Hero. Her mother giggled and said "would you two like to stay to keep her safe?" with the little girl squealed "look out" two of the men had stood back up and tried to kill the little girl, but the other six of their friends appeared and took care of them.

Ch.3 Jamie and Jinn

Dateline 2007 September 4th:

Jamie and Jinn start Jr. High.

The boy before her was just as tall as her if not a little shorter. He had short chocolate hair and sky eyes. He wore glasses and had braces on his teeth. She had long chocolate hair that had been tied back. "I'm Jinn and you?" he asked "I'm Jamie It's nice to meet you Jinn." Jamie replied. With that the two were fast friends. Neither aware of their futures were entwined.

Ch.4 Jamie and Ali

Dateline 2008 June 17th:

Jamie leaves for her father's home.

Dateline 2008 September 4th:

Jamie enters a new Jr. High.

Dateline 2009 June 17th:

Jamie finishes Jr. High.

Dateline 2009 September 4th:

Jamie starts 9th grade.

Dateline 2010 June 17th:

Jamie finishes 9th grade.

Dateline 2010 September 4th:

Jamie starts 10th grade.

Fourth hour came quickly for her. Jamie met a boy, a senior boy. His name was Ali and he was a nice boy and a loyal friend of Jet's. What neither one of them knew was their fortunes were about to change forever. They didn't know that they were Shirkairi children. Let lone a heart healer and a fire reader.

Ch.5 Attack of HFII

Jamie and Ali couldn't believe their predicament. They were trapped under a part of fallen roof from their high school HFII. They heard monasteries chattering away. Jamie's left hand fell on Ali's as her right grasped a charm dangling from her neck. "Hero Axel, Xigbar help me I'm trapped."

- Meanwhile in the world that never was-

Xigbar was sitting boarded out of his mind when he heard "Hero Axel, Xigbar help me I'm trapped." The charm burned his skin making him squeal in pain. Axel who was in twilight town with Roxas and Xion when his charm caused his skin to freeze and hurt that Roxas was concerned. He asked "Axel what's wrong." Roxas and Xion both were unaware of Axel's friendship with Jamie let alone Xigbar. Axel disappeared into a poof of black smoke as did Xigbar. The charms were a symbol of their friendship and could lead them to one another if they truly needed it. (This will come in handy in later stories so keep this in mind.) Also it could cause the warier harm if one of them was in grave danger.

Ch.6 Rescue

Xigbar and Axel found their way into the high school. They had their charms to guide them. Soon enough they found the part of collapsed roof that held Jamie and Ali captive. They dug into the rubble to free the two. Axel shrieked when Jamie grabbed his wrist. He and Xigbar both pulled till the two were free. Jamie stood and hugged Axel saying "thank-you Axel" she then turned to Xigbar who held his hand out yet was shocked when Jamie pulled him into a hug. She said "thank-you too Xigbar." Then with that the four of them disappeared into the darkness.

Ch.7 the 15th member

Where they wound up shocked Ali they were in the World That Never Was. Yet Ali was unaware of his own friends being there to watch him. As soon as he saw Luxord he diverted off toward the gambler of fate. He joined Luxord and his four friends. What he was unaware of was what the other eight members were up to with Jamie. Soon enough Xion appeared saying "guys Superior needs you guys for a meeting. Even you Ali." Ali felt both honored and scared. The meeting opened the way most did, that was until Roxas, curious to know who the hooded member of the organization was, asked "Superior who's that?" Xemnas looked toward the hooded member and said with a nod toward the figure "a lost member of the organization the original ninth member but who is willing to be number fifteen." The figure said "Thank-you Superior I'm number fifteen Axelle, truth is my element as a shield and Keyblade are my weapons." The figure lowered her hood and revealed that she was Jamie, Ali was shocked.

Ch.8 Jamie Ali Jinn

In time Jamie, Ali, and Jinn found Shirkairi Heart Island. Once there the discovered it was in ruins. Jamie and Ali both guessed who could have done this. Only later their fears become real.

Ch.9 Capture

They should not have been separated in this way. Jinn and Ali went toward the east shore where Jamie remained where she was. She heard a twig snap under foot. She turned in the direction of the sound. Bad move, something hit her stomach. Then a dark hood covered her head. She squirmed. She heard broken words say "Aqua kicks too much" Jamie soon lost conciseness. "Aqua looks different from what boss says." One said "you got that right" the other said. "We deliver her to boss yes?" "No boss wants Terra and Ventus too." "augh boss wants too much." "Me know that"

Ch. 10 Trapped

Jamie woke a while later in a dark cell. She groaned for once she knew no rescue would come. A door to the cell opened and two goblins walked in carrying two young men. Both were leaned angst the walls. The goblins left. What Jet didn't know was that those two where Terra and Ventus. Nat would have some work to do later.

T.B.C

Can Jet bring Terra and Ventus back and if so what will their reactions be to her? Find out in Book 2 Confusion.


End file.
